Anton Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. Gällivare, Gällivare Municipality, Lappland, Sweden |marital = * Married (fifth marriage, as of ____) * Divorcé (fourth marriage 1999 - 2004) * Widower (first marriage 1973-1981, second marriage, 1984 - 1986, third marriage 1986 - 1998, each ended with her death) |blood status = |Title = * * * |Signature = - |alias = * Antie (by Blodwen) * Darling (by Blodwen) * Ant (to some) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Icy Blue |skin = Light |family = * Océane Lévesque (ex-wife) * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (third wife) † * Willamina Eriksson (daughter) * Annika Eriksson (daughter) * Yuriko Solberg (step-daughter) * Anđelka Eriksson (née Živković) (second wife) † * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (first wife) † * Gavin Eriksson (son) * Dafydd Eriksson (son) * Eira Eriksson (daughter) * Anders Eriksson (brother) * Petra Rosecrest (sister-in-law) * Sorrel Eriksson (niece) * Fredrik Ostberg (nephew-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (niece, estranged) * Andreas Eriksson (brother) * Antonia Eriksson (sister) * Ulrik Eriksson (father) † * Brigitte Eriksson (mother) * Ercwlff Vaughan (father-in-law) † * Aeronwen Vaughan (née Laugharan) (mother-in-law) † * Vaughan Family (in-laws) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |Animagus = |Boggart = * His father (Until mid 1973) * Blodwen shrieking and throwing things (after mid 1973) |jukebox = Mambo Number 5 (Lou Bega) |Wand = Hawthorn, 9⅜", Snjófugl feather, simply carved with an intricately jewelled handle of white gold containing an intricate and ultimately very fussy pattern of diamonds, sapphires, and black star diopside (confiscated upon incareration, returned upon acquittal and release) | Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Quidditch Team (seeker, formerly) * Swedish Ministry of Magic (formerly) * Swedish National Team (seeker for, formerly, retired) * Västernorrland Valkyries (seeker for, formerly, retired) * Eriksson Family * Death eaters (pretended to) |job = Professional Seeker for the Swedish National Team and Västernorrland Valkyries (formerly, retired) |hideg = asdfghjkl }} Anton Clemens Ulrik Eriksson (born ) is a born in , to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. Famed for his career as a for the Västernorrland Valkyries since his late teens, Anton has insisted on enjoying the "high life". To him, this meant spending a great deal of his time at parties or between the vast array of grand properties he owns in various picturesque locations. It also apparently means a ridiculous number of one night stands. In the course of his life he's had five wives, the first three of which have since died. His first wife, was the result of an "arrangement" set up by his father, however it was less of an arrangement in reality and more of a requirement according to his father, agreed to in a state of fear and coersion despite making it clear that he was not ready for marriage. Blodwen was a , and it was Ulrik's hope that, after Anton's placement in Frigg house (known for turning out blood traitors), that she would "keep him in line". This did seem to prove effective, even if only due to eight years of abuse. it was with her Anton had his first three children: Gavin, Dafydd, and Eira. She died in at the hand of an shortly after the , trying to resist arrest. While his relationships with his second and third wives started off strong, they eventually petered out and became sour. With his first three wives he was a serial adulterer. Biography Early Life Anton Clemens Ulrik Eriksson (born ) is a born in Gällivare, Lappland to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. Durmstrang Years Early Years Being Placed in Frigg Final Years Offer From Västernorrland Valkyries Early Quidditch Career Quidditch World Cup of 1972 Coerced Marriage to Blodwen Start of Abuse First Wizarding War Escalation of Abuse Avoiding Joining the Death Eaters I Birth of First Three Children Death of Blodwen Intervening Years Marriage to Anđelka Death of Anđelka Marriage to Linnea Birth of the Twins Second Wizarding War Avoiding Joining the Death Eaters II Battle of Hogwarts Death of Linnea Aftermath False Accusation and Imprisonment We Don't Talk About Her Eventual Acquittal and Release Retirement Final Marriage to __ Etymology Trivia References Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Eriksson Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Widowers Category:Seeker Category:Professional Seekers Category:World Class Seeker Category:Swedish National Team Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Category:Quiddich Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Ex Azkaban Convicts Category:Falsely Accused Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Retired Quidditch Players Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Frigg Quidditch Captain Category:Blood Traitors Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus